One Of Many Presents
by WolfLove
Summary: Yuuri, at 20 years old, has now been the king for five years. He had accepted Wolfram as his husband, and has decided that he needed to show that he loved him with all his heart. Heavy YAOI, Threesome, full summary inside.
1. Gunter

**Hey guys! How's it going? This was very fun to write; I of course, did this in my spare time (from school, writing other FFs [like Happy New Year, The Secret Encounters, My Dream Come True, and Laws of Life? I Defy Them!], chores, my baby niece). :3 I think that I did very well with this, and if you think so, give me a review~**

**Just to let you know, I was inspired by a picture of Gwendal, Gunter, Wolfram, and Yuuri all holding little white boxes with blue ribbons. They are all wearing an outfit of brownish red and white. The colors are soft. Gunter's body is facing off to the left with his right hand lifted with the present in his hand seemingly tapping his chin, the present is flat and rectangular. Next to him is Wolfram, who has his flat, square box while he has on his outfit, but his pant-legs are rolled up past his knees. In the middle is Yuuri who has his left hand in his pocket and the right is holding his large rectangular present with a smile on his face. After Yuuri is Conrart, he has his left hand gripping the present. It seems like he is either going to nibble on it, or he smells something sweet in it? Lol, I don't know. Conrart has an amused look on his face while Gwendal looks grumpy (like usual) while holding his present with his left hand.**

**WARNINGS: THREESOME, BDSM, D.P, LEMON, TOTAL OCC, AND A GREAT SURPRISE! (in this first fandom anyway~)**

**Viewer's discretion is advised!**

xxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Snowflakes slowly drifted down from the dark grey sky, covering the muddy ground. Beneath the thick trees, animals scurried back and forth, gathering food in the rapidly growing dark world. Wood mice moved beneath the fallen leaves while the deer loped over brush and dead growth, making their way to their homes. Ferns shifted back and forth to reveal a brown hare that bolted away, going for cover. Its ears were moving to listen for any other sound coming from the forest, its little black nose twitching as it bound away.

The deep green forest glistened with snow as the sunset, the little snowflakes twinkling with color as they danced on other things. All were silent when the sun set, all were safe in their dens. In the distance, a lone wolf stood on precipice, gold eyes luminescent in the rising moon. The large head lifted and it released a howl that riveted through the silent glade. Another call joined the first wolves, then another. Soon enough, there were fifteen different pitched howls that rang through the air, giving the forest an eerie, haunted look.

Two figures sat down by the forest's edge, hunching over their piteous fire with blankets covering them to try and get warm. The figure on the right moved its arm and placed another branch into the fire, feeding its hunger. "If we do not get back to the castle, I am sure that they'll send a search party." The other said, voice husky because of the cold. "I do not want any others out here when the moon reaches its height, we two are enough to feed the cold for tonight." The person continued to say, then sat up straight because of the eerie howls that reverberated through the trees. The blanket fell off its head to reveal a young man around the age of twenty.

The young man had midnight black hair that glistened in both moonlight and firelight, which fell down to the middle of his back. Jet-black eyes made the dark skies envious, but within the firelight, were his visible cat slit pupils. When he blinked, it revealed his thick black lashes, then opened back up to reveal those deep, dark depths that captivated the other. Sharp and angled eyebrows were narrowed thoughtfully, showing a slight disturbance in his otherwise smooth skin. His high cheekbones were sharp, as if carved out of stone to fit his face completely. The black haired male's nose was sharp and straight. Below his nose were his full, sensuous, pale pink lips that formed into a slight smile. His jaw was slender, but it was common within an aristocratic family.

"Do you not agree, Gwendal?" His voice was slow, husky, tempting fate herself. His lips moved just barely, but the movement was visible. An eyebrow slightly angled up as he questioned his subject with a slight smirk on his face.

Gwendal, the others companion, nodded his head gently. His hood also fell back to reveal his black hair that was tied back into a ponytail, which fell to the middle of his back easily. Gwendal had thin eyebrows, which were usually furrowed because of some thought clouding his mind of the realm. resonate blue eyes were deeper than the ocean glanced over to the black haired man, then moved to put another stick into the fire. His upper lip was fuller than the bottom, and they were pale compared to the others. He had a strong jaw to accompany his large frame.

"Yes, I do, Your Majesty." He said calmly, his deep voice held slight humor. Standing, he shuffled the snow and the blanket off of himself. "Then we should go." Gwendal replied while folding his blanket up with quick precision. His uniform was green with yellow trimmings. A sword was held at his left hip, it connected to his belt. Moving over, he held his hand out to the king , a polite gesture.

The king took his hand, and stood with a slight grunt. "We should have just continued to move, otherwise I wouldn't have been this stiff just from sitting down." The Maoh complained, then removed his own blanket and gave it a slight shake to remove the snowflakes. His attire was completely black, along with the boots he wore. Shaking his gloves off, he placed the blanket in his packsack for safe keeping, then pulled the bag over onto his back and pulled the other strap.

"We must continue on our way before the moon reaches its height, Gwendal." He said softly as the other male snuffed out the fire they worked hard to start. The king watched as the other pulled his own bag onto his back, then shifted his gaze over to the glade, then up to see the distant castle that loomed even from where he stood. "We do have a long walk ahead of us, Your Majesty, just tell me when you need to stop and rest." Gwendal stared into his king's eyes, telling him to do different.

"You worry too much, Gwendal." The king stated then started to walk off, shoulders squared as he tromped through the knee-deep snow.

The larger male let a slow smile appear on his face slightly, remembering when the king first came to this world, such innocence and purity. He was much smaller than he is now. The king stood at around six foot, at least. Many mistakes were made in the first week had he been here, but they have been cleared up over the past four years. The king wouldn't think that he had matured much, but others would argue of that subject.

Moving quickly behind the king, his mind started to wander slightly as they neared the castle, trying to beat the moon's height. Gwendal could see that the cold was affecting the king clearly, but he didn't give word because the king did not. Steadily they made their way to the castle, which was about only two leagues away now. Looking back from where they came, he saw up in the distance a wolf pack making their way to their den. Gwendal counted fifteen, and shook his head gently. He needed to send word to a hunter and tell them that they would need to watch that one pack with care.

"You're Majesty." Gwendal called out quietly, but it reached him.

Turning around, the king blinked then glanced around the clearing, testing the shadows and darkness. Finding nothing, he looked back to Gwendal. "What could I do for you now, Gwendal?" He asked, his voice just like Gwendal's, quiet yet carried on through the distance. The king's gait had stopped, and slightly shuffled to where his side would be visible.

"Stay with me, there is a wolf pack around here, fifteen strong." He said, then moved when he put his left hand on his king's lower back as if to lead him elsewhere.

Stepping out of his grasp, the king glared at his subject. "I could protect myself, Gwendal vonVoltaire." He snapped then quickened his pace to stay an arms length away from the other male. Holding a hand before himself, he breathed into the gloved hand to warm up his cold fingers. The gloves were not well insulated, but they were waterproof. Wishing that he had brought a second pair, he felt Gwendal's hand on his shoulder.

Sighing, the king turned around, an annoyed look on his face. "What is it this time, Gwendal?" He snapped again, irritable. Bringing his hands up before himself, he breathed into them once more as he stared evenly at his vassal. The other held another pair of gloves in front of his face, and he glared. "Thanks." The black-haired prince said and snatched them from Gwendal's hand and pulled them over his own hands. Instantly there was heat to his hands. His black eyes flicked over to Gwendal, then grudgingly thanked him in a softer tone.

Gwendal shook his head, they were only half a mile from the castle gates. "Let us quicken our pace, Your Majesty, so that we could get yours and my horse from the stables." Stepping up their pace, they quickly walked. Many different people within the village called to both when they had reached. Some asked what they went to do, but the king just shook his head gently as the stablemen saddled Ao. Shaking out his body, he hopped onto Ao with mastery, then galloped out of the stables with Gwendal following after him.

"That blasted brat." Gwendal cursed while he shot out of the stable with his own horse. Catching up to the king with ease, he watched as the castle disappeared behind the fifty-foot high walls. A sudden relaxation hit him, knowing that they were home. The only reason they had left before the sunrise was because of the king's restlessness.

The gates opened to the castle, and the king jumped off his horse while it was still going. Ao stopped as a stableman grabbed for his reins. Without looking back, the black-eyed male bounded up the steps, taking three at a time. It had never ceased to steal his breath away when he entered the castle. The large and long hallways flourished with decorations of different countries flags. Rugs of all shapes and colors adorned the walls as well as the floor. Figures moved to and fro, doing chores to ready for the aristocrat's late dinner.

Holding out his right hand to a maid, he pulled her closer, whispering something into her ear. She looked back up to him with wide eyes. "You want him tonight in your room around twelve, Your Majesty?" There was a shock in her voice, then her gaze shuffled away from the king. "He wouldn't want you to miss the dinner-"

Yuuri lifted his hand when the maid continued to speak, bidding for her to stop "He will understand, trust me. Hold on…make him come in around eleven since that would be better for me. Do not let _anyone_ know about it. If I hear just _one_ rumor about, I know who I had talked to." Waving his hand, Yuuri dismissed her. Smirking at the sexy scene coming to his mind, he chuckled, then relaxed.

Releasing a breath that he didn't realize that he was holding, the king closed his eyes then placed both hands over his ears. Just at that exact time, there was a screech from his husband. "Yuuri!" Sighing, the king released his ears then loped up the stairs to find his fire demon husband.

"Yes, Wolfram?" He asked gently as he stepped into their large room. Over by a mirror, sat his beloved. His shoulder length blonde hair was tied back with a black leather thong, and his angelic face was misshapen because of his anger. Cute emerald green eyes were sparkling with rage, and his cute little face was scrunched up. Leaning down, Yuuri kissed Wolfram on the lips, ghosting along the pink skin.

Wolfram stuttered and then shoved Yuuri away with a blush on his face. "Where in the hell were you? And why in the hell were you with my older brother?" Wolfram held the king at bay by holding his upper arms, feeling the muscles ripple along his palms. Gulping slightly when Yuuri pressed Wolfram against the dresser mirror, he tried to move away by leaning back. The blonde had his pink nightgown on, because he just got up from a nap.

Leaning down again, Yuuri nuzzled Wolfram's neck as his hands slid down his sides to his hips. Wolfram's hands held one another from behind his neck, and he kissed the other's jaw. "I was restless, and you didn't want to wake up this morning, so I had Gwendal go on a walk with me that lasted all day long. My fingers are freezing, so is my body, warm them up for me." Yuuri teased, then hiked the nightgown up to Wolfram's hips.

The blonde haired male let out a yelp when he felt the ice-cold fingers on his naked hips. "Stop it, Yuuri, you're cold." He whined then squirmed when his lips met the king's. Quite suddenly, his nightgown was gone, and he was left sitting naked in front of Yuuri. "Plus there is the late dinner we need to attend to, and I bet that you are hungry." Wolfram didn't listen to Yuuri, knowing the words that were dispersing from his mouth were perverted.

The bigger man's eyes looked at Wolfram's body hungrily. It had been over a week since he had last taken Wolfram. Yuuri was blaming it on the work that the Covenant Castle had him doing. Licking his lips, his eyelids lowered to halfway as he stepped forward and removed Wolfram's hair tie. Wolfram squeaked in his grasp as his cold body pressed against the blonde's naked form. Yuuri could feel shivers running through the other's body, and he grinned.

"You love it when I do this." Yuuri whispered into Wolfram's ear, his cold hands gliding up his sides, then up his back. Wolfram's hands released one another to grasp the king's shoulders tightly. "Holding you, while you are naked, and I fully clothed." Yuuri licked below Wolfram's left ear, then let his teeth graze the soft and tender skin. "My cold body pressed against your flushed, hot, tender, soft body. To feel you welcoming me with your body, mind, and soul." Licking the skin, he could feel the other shiver. Yuuri looked down, watching Wolfram's cock tightened and become hard. Licking his lips, the king knelt down and he grasped the cock at the base.

Wolfram's hands ran through Yuuri's hair, knowing what was to come, so he fisted his hands just to hear his love growl with displeasure. Gulping, he watched as Yuuri lowered his head, then licked the pre-cum leaking from Wolfram's cock. Sudden pleasures rush through his body and he leaned forward, letting out a small moan. Wolfram then felt the heat of the king's mouth of the head of his cock and his fingers tightened, there was a warning growl from the other, but the blonde haired demon didn't loosen up his grip.

"Ah!" The blonde exclaimed as Yuuri started to slide down his cock, taking him whole. He could feel Yuuri's sharp teeth graze his soft skin, along with the tongue that caressed the bottom of his cock. While the heat intensified, Wolfram's face was beginning to flush, and his pink lips were parted as he let out a low moan. His hands moved on their own accord when they moved to the back of the black haired king's head and pushed him farther down his hardened member.

As if the king was complying, he slid more of his husband's shaft down his throat. Wolfram could feel that Yuuri had all of him when the other slid back up, his cheeks hollowing, teeth scraping, and he sucked gently. Even from just that, the blonde felt like he was going to come. When his lover pulled away from his cock, Wolfram protested with a short sound, whether it was to stop him, or for him to continue. "Prepare yourself." Yuuri commanded, staring intently into Wolfram's eyes. When Wolfram didn't move, he hoisted the blonde over his shoulder.

Smacking his bare ass, he ignored the blonde's protests as he dropped him on the bed. Wolfram looked up at Yuuri, just to tell him off when he saw his eyes. They were glowing in the bright moonlight, reflecting the cat slit pupils, seriousness shrouded in them, as well as a command. Shaking his head, the blonde protested, blushing tenfold at the thought. Leaning down, the taller male grabbed the smaller and put three fingers into his own mouth, moving his tongue around the appendages.

Wolfram could feel his stomach knotting as he felt Yuuri's tongue over his fingers, his member pulsed painfully, and his breath came short. When Yuuri pulled his mouth away, Wolfram's three fingers were coated with the king's saliva. "Do it." He commanded, and Wolfram lowered himself down on his left arm, gripping the sheets. With his right hand, Wolfram inserted his middle finger into himself, and he let out a low groan. Looking back to Yuuri with half-lidded eyes, he watched as the king unbuckled his pants as well unzip himself.

The black haired king pulled out his own throbbing manhood and started to slowly pump it as he looked to Wolfram's puckered hole as he inserted another finger. Yuuri licked his lips as his hand sped up when Wolfram started to scissor himself continuously, before adding the last finger. Since Wolfram's hands were smaller than his, it would take some time before he was completely stretched. "Ngh." Moaned Wolfram as he leaned down and placed his forehead on his forearm as he finger-fucked himself.

Yuuri's stokes started to get faster, and he let out a low grunt that echoed through the room as well as Wolfram's moans and pants. "That is enough." The Maoh commanded while watching Wolfram pull out his own fingers with a whine. Removing his shirt, leaving his pants on, he stepped forward, pushing Wolfram down so that he was on his elbows and knees. His ass was in the air, his hole ready and inviting. Positioning himself to where he could press easily down into him, Yuuri did so.

First his head entered Wolfram, who let out a low whine. Snarling, Yuuri pushed himself forward, enjoying the velvety heat that encased his sensitive male organ. He could feel as his husband tried to move forward, to escape the immense pain and pleasure. Snarling again, Yuuri held onto his hip with his left hand as he pushed Wolfram's upper body down into the bed as he entered him. Placing his right knee on the bed, he leaned over his lover and pushed into the rest of the way.

A cry left Wolfram, his hole clenched tightly because of the pain, tears stung his eyes and dribbled over to run down his cheek. There was a comforting purr emanating from Yuuri's chest, urging him to relax so it wouldn't be as painful. Even though Yuuri didn't know the pain of being entered, but the clenching on his shaft, would have anything to say about the pain. Placing soft kisses on Wolfram's back, he continued to purr, trying to have the smaller male relax so that he could move.

Keeping a good hold on the other, he slowly started to move after a few minutes of comfort. Wolfram was still tight, but it felt the most wonderful thing in the world. Yuuri thought that he gave Wolfram enough time to be stretched when he let out a moan. With his left leg still standing while his right knee rested against the bed, he pulled out. His body still emanated the coldness from outside, but it was slowly warming up.

Pushing back in slowly he let out a low groan. Looking up, Yuuri saw that Wolfram gripping the bed-sheets tightly, as if to hold something back. Letting out a low growl, he held tight and plunged deep into him with one thrust. Wolfram's back arched, and he let out a scream. Yuuri didn't know whether it was from pain or pleasure, but it sounded like pleasure to him. With his right hand, he ran it up the blonde's back to grip at his shoulder to pull him back to where Wolfram had to arch his back, and keep him on his fingertips and knees.

At that angle, Yuuri could thrust into him deep with the utmost pleasure imaginable. With every thrust, Wolfram let out a scream. Soon enough, he came onto the bed, but Yuuri wasn't finished with him. "Do not worry, my love, I am not even _close_ to being finished with you." Yuuri purred out, then started to slam into him again. "I have a _great_ surprise coming for you soon." Commented the monarch then he let out a groan that vibrated through his chest.

Wolfram didn't have any control as Yuuri raised him to his knees, wrap one arm around his waist, and thrust into him in that position. The blonde haired demon reached back and gripped at Yuuri's hair to hang on as the pleasure increased. "Please…" Wolfram begged, twisting his head back and forth before he felt a hand on his jaw turning his head back to Yuuri. There was a mouth on his, and he opened his lips, knowing what was to come. Yuuri's tongue met his, and he mewled when there was a sharp thrust that made him see stars.

XxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

There was a whisper of cloth as the door opened and closed with the utmost silence. A tall figure lifted his right hand and ran it through his hair. His robes fell to the floor as he removed his most outer layer of cloth. The moon was shining through the floor-to-ceiling windows, filling the room with an iridescent glow. He didn't make a sound as he removed his shirt, his muscles moving fluidly, almost exotically. His pale skin shown in the glow, but he didn't make a sound as he let his hands move down his toned, wiry body to remove his pants. The cloth fell to the floor soundlessly then he bent down to remove his shoes. His large hands moved deftly, and he slipped them off. Standing tall, the male ran a hand through his silver locks, light amethyst eyes half-lidded with amusement.

Stepping forward, his body moved gracefully and determined. His pale body shown when he stepped into the moonlight, but faded when he stepped back into the shadows. He padded toward the bed, a silent shadow. Stopping behind the two on the bed, he watched as his king thrust into his husband. Kneeling down, the tall male pulled his hair back behind himself before he leaned forward. He waited until the king pulled back then he grabbed his hips, holding him fast, and leaned forward. His tongue darted out and licked the ring of his hole.

He felt the king freeze at the unexpected tongue and hands. The king let out a surprised grunt, looking back with a murderous intent on his face when he saw his surprised guest for Wolfram. The biggest male of the three smirked as he leaned forward again and thrust his tongue into the tight hole. The black haired male let out a small hiss of displeasure, but thrust himself back into the blonde male. The silver haired male stood and let out a low chuckle, humor lacing his chuckle, and which lit his unnatural amethyst eyes. Lying across the bed, he rested his head on his right palm as he looked over the two with half-lidded eyes. There was a smile on his face that made the others self-conscious of what they were doing.

Chuckling ever so softly, the silver haired male waved his hand, as if to tell them to continue. The king looked at the silver haired male, pulled himself out of the blonde, then stood and removed the rest of his clothes before he kneeled back onto the bed. "I am happy that you are here, Gunter, because you are one of five presents that I am going to give to Wolfram." The king said, looking down to his flushed lover, and then glanced over to the one named Gunter. Gunter could tell that the blonde wasn't in any condition to speak, so the silver haired male rested his back against the wood frame, watching with his hard amethyst eyes.

"It is an honor to give your husband a gift, King Yuuri, but I did not know that you included demons into the equation." There was slight humor in his voice, but the other part was cool. He didn't care about it, but he wanted to give the king a hard time while having a deep lust. Another chuckle escaped him, and he pulled Wolfram up and sat him on his lap. "I see that the king doesn't go easy on you, Wolfram, however, I will not either." A low groan escaped from the little man, and Gunter lifted the blonde's arms and wrapped it around his shoulders. Then he let his hands travel down Wolfram's sides slowly and sensuously, making the other shiver uncontrollably. "Prepare yourself for the most pleasure will ever receive in your life, my liege." Gunter pulled Wolfram's legs up from behind the knee, then looked pointedly over to Yuuri. "Your Majesty." He murmured gently, then the king crawled forward.

"No..." Whispered the blonde, but was quickly hushed when he could feel Yuuri's hands replace Gunter's. He could feel the tip of the mushroom-like head, then the head pushed into him. He cried out as Gunter pulled him down onto his cock. "Please...not...both...of...you..." His voice was very light and airy, as would be expected from the other two.

Yuuri didn't acknowledge Wolfram speaking, but leaned forward, positioning his hips. The black haired ruler felt the hands of a larger man and let out a low groan before he felt Wolfram's skin. The blonde's posterior was already stretched with Gunter inside him, but the king wanted to feel this pleasure of doing a three-some. "Gentle." The silver haired male whispered over Wolfram's deep breath to the Maoh. "We do not need to rip him up on the inside."

That made the king stop short before he entered. "That will happen if I rush?" Yuuri asked, slightly confused because he had never done this before. Gunter might know, but how could he know about such things? He might have had three-somes before, and when the thought crossed his mind, he blushed and looked down. "Never mind."

Gunter laughed gently before he motioned for Yuuri to continue. "I need for you to relax as much as you could, Wolfram, this will hurt, but it will get better as we go on." He whispered into Wolfram's ear while positioning Yuuri so that he could enter. "Get ready. On the count of three." Gunter instructed both of them, letting Wolfram feel Yuuri's tip. "One." Yuuri pushed slightly, so that just the tip was in. "Two." The head was halfway through. "Three." The king pushed the head of his shaft into Wolfram, who let out a strangled cry of pain. "Hush, the pain will be gone. Now, Yuuri, push forward a little."

Doing as he bid, Yuuri pushed forward, and could believe that Wolfram was taking the both of them, but he was. The feel of his and Gunter's member slipping against one another, and the heat emanating from Wolfram's anus. Grunting with both heat and pleasure, Yuuri made sure that he didn't push in too fast for his love to handle. He was sweating and out of breath. Gunter's soft words comforted Wolfram, along with himself. Gulping, the black haired male looked up to his lover.

Wolfram's eyes were squeezed shut tightly in pain. His cheeks were red with the heat, his mouth parted in a sexy manner. His head was tilted back, resting on the other man's left shoulder, showing his smooth, pale neck. Each time he took a breath, Wolfram would shudder and release a small moan. His hair was matted down by sweat, and very messy because of Yuuri's earlier administrations. It was due, but at the same time, it looked _so_ damn sexy. Yuuri narrowed his eyes slightly when Gunter reached up with his left hand and took a handful of his hair and pulled so that his lips were facing him. The man didn't give the younger any chance to protest when his lips crashed down on Wolfram's.

The way that he moved caused both Gunter and Yuuri to move inside Wolfram. The smallest male's mouth opened up into a pleasured scream, but it was muffled when Gunter expertly pushed his tongue into Wolfram's mouth. A low groan escaped Yuuri as he watched his love getting forced into a make out session. Just to break them apart, Yuuri pulled out excruciating slow and then plunged back in. All three men cried out from the unexpected pleasure-though Gunter's wasn't really a cry, more like a grunt-and kept moving.

Their minds were on autopilot now, so were their bodies, and that they couldn't stop. The two immersing in Wolfram were synchronized so that when one would pull out, the other would push in. The heat was building in Yuuri's abdomen, and he knew that he would be coming in the very near future. Wolfram had already came three times, and this was going to be a record because Yuuri knew that they were going to go at it until the sun rose. Each time that Wolfram arched his back, opened his mouth, he let out a soundless scream of pleasure. The three knew that they couldn't stop when they started, so they kept going at it. Yuuri came twice, and Gunter once, in their procession.

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Going to Yuuri's P.O.V

XxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

After Wolfram came another time, Gunter stopped us. "Kneel on the bed, King Yuuri." His voice was deep and filled with uncontrolled lust. I got the gist and knelt on the bed after pulled out of Wolfram. When I pulled out, cum started to run out of Wolfram's bottom, and down the length of Gunter's shaft. The sight of it made me hard again. I was very tempted to push myself back into Wolfram, but Gunter pulled out of Wolfram, then pushed and helped Wolfram down on his hands and knees. I knelt in front of Wolfram and I grasped his hair with my left hand tightly, then with my right I held my hardened shaft before the blonde's lips, teasing him slightly before he opened his mouth to me. I pushed the enflamed organ into his mouth, and he let out a sound of protest. I looked up to Gunter, who rammed himself back into the love of my life.

The thrust caught Wolfram and I in shock, enough that my shaft entered more into his mouth. Wolfram choked, but held me there anyway. Once more Gunter and I managed to get synchronized so that we both could get our fill. My eyelids were halfway closed when I glanced over to the other male, seeing him reach with his right hand to grasp Wolfram's cock.

A moan escaped Wolfram, and it vibrated in my mouth. Grunting, I held the back of his head and pushed my cock down into his throat. I could see that his eyes closed, and his throat worked around me. "Fuck." I whispered, the wet and hot mouth was intoxicating to me. I tilted my head back, closed my eyes, and let out a little groan. My cock entered in and out of Wolfram, as well as Gunter's cock entered in and out of his anus. Looking back to Gunter, I saw that he was looking at me, his eyes were lusty and held amusement. For some reason, anger rolled into me, and I held Wolfram's head with both hands, my appendages tangled in his unkempt blonde hair. My hips rolled forward, and he let out another moan that made me look down to him.

His green eyes were glittering and filled with so much pleasure. Yet there were tears in his eyes. A shock went through me, and I pulled out of his mouth. Wolfram let out a breath of air, then he started to cough. "Enough!" I glared up to Gunter, who pulled out of Wolfram wordlessly. The blonde collapsed onto the bed, drawing into himself. "Love, what is wrong?" I whispered to him, leaning down, ignoring that I needed to come. A fit of coughing erupted from him, and I was concerned. "Love?"

Wolfram looked up to me, his eyes were bright in the moonlight. "W-why d-d-did you st-stop?" He stuttered, I could tell that he wanted more. "God damn you, Yuuri! Why in the fuck did you stop?" Wolfram hissed out, then glared back at Gunter, who blinked calmly between the two.

I couldn't contain it. "Wolfram, Wolfram…" A chuckle escaped me. "I think I should have you for myself for the rest of the night. Gunter, you're dismissed." Waving his hand, Yuuri looked back to Wolfram, then laid him down on his back. "I love you with all my heart." I whispered in his ear, then slid into him. His hands gripped my shoulders, and he let out a low moan.

We continued until daylight, and then we moved to the bath. There I took him a few more times. When we going to go back to our room, Wolfram fell asleep against my chest as we relaxed in the bath. I stood quietly, feeling the water ripple against my shins. I lifted the love of my life up and out of the water. Since the bath was connected to our room, I padded quietly naked to the bedroom. I dried him off with a towel. Placing a kiss on his full lips, I smiled as I lay him down in the bed, I slipped in on the other side, pulling Wolfram to me. The blonde wrapped his arms around my neck, and I held him around his waist.

"The love of my life, this is only one of many presents, there is more to come within the next four days." He murmured quietly, then closed his eyes, falling asleep.

XxxXXXxxX

**Alright! That is finished, I started this a while back, it took this long. I was having trouble with the three-some part because I haven't done this before…Hmmm. Reviews on how I did, please?**

**Anywho, until next time**

**WolfLove**


	2. Conrart

_**Conrart**_

**Alright! In this chapter, and thanks to all of you that gave me reviews, so I became encouraged to write more! I do not know if I am able to do this, but I am going to push for it if, IF, I get enough feedback from everyone.**

**For those who had asked for incest, you will get it, though this chapter might be fluffy towards the end kinda… *shrugs* Fluffy by my standards anyway. LOL. Give me feed back, and each chapter that comes, I will give MORE info about the next one, and possibly how many words are in it at the moment.**

**TOTAL SPOILERS ^^^^^ :D**

**Warnings: YAOI, Slight Rape (in the beginning), Sadism, Masochism, Fighting, Heavy Expletives, Dry humping (LOL), Threesome, Roses, Horseback Riding, INCEST.**

**XxxXXXxxX**

When the black haired male woke up, he smelt stale sex, old sweat, and something sweet in the air. Knowing that it was the blankets that smelt like that, the Maoh untangled himself from the love of his life after he gave him a kiss on the neck, murmuring to him how much he loved him. The blonde shifted slightly, trying to find the warmth that moved away from him. The king shook his head slightly, a smile on his face, then he turned to look at who came in the door.

A man with sexy, auburn colored hair, hair swept almost to the right. On his tan face were amazing gold eyes that glinted in humor as he stepped into the room. He held himself tight, straight, and formal as he faced the king. His body stature was crisp, not withholding, but wary as the king's cat slit pupils looked up and down him as if he looked like a piece of meat. The king stood with a fluid motion, uncaring that he was naked, and stalked over to the man, eyes intent.

"Conrart." He purred out, voice deep, husky and inviting. The king stood taller than his god father, then smirked as he leaned forward, placing his left hand on the door, and knew that the captain was going to lean against the wood. "What a pleasure to see you here." The king whispered into his ear, then licked the shell of it. The captain shivered, placing his hands on the king's, pale, wiry built chest.

"Yo-your Majesty." Captain Conrart Weller stuttered, looking up at him a few inches. "This is inappropriate, your husband is in your bed." The captain was going to speak more, but he felt a pair of pale pink lips on his. He let out a low groan, giving the king the chance to slip his tongue into the captain's mouth.

"I know that he is on our bed, but he will not be up for an hour or so. I have a gift for him that I have in mind, and you are included." Yuuri purred out again, reminding Conrart that he could be a big cat. He could see that the captain didn't like the idea, and the king knew that he would take some persuasion to do it. "It will be for tomorrow or the next day. We will go to the castle that hasn't been attended to for years, though I know that you were there for your breaks from your duties here at the castle." Yuuri pressed his naked knee between Conrart's legs, earning a little groan from the shorter male.

"Imagine, taking your baby brother, the baby brother that you love with all your heart. The young man that has grown so beautifully. Imagine it! Kissing his satin soft skin, to feel it intimately, to stroke what you wanted to stroke for so long. I know that you have imagined it, Conrart Weller, because I've seen you staring at him for a long while before moving your gaze away. You want to feel him around your cock, his tight hole inviting and hot. To hear him cry out for you. To scream your name over and over. You wanted to teach him the ways of sex, but you couldn't because he was your brother, and your baby brother wouldn't have even looked at you like that before I came here. Admit it, Conrart, you really wanted Wolfram to scream your name over and over, to know that he is coming for you. You would kiss your way down his jaw, then back up to his luscious lips, pushing your tongue into his mouth and dominating it. You would caress every inch of his body with your hands, your mouth, your tongue! I know that you have imagined it so. I could see it in your eyes. I know many things, Conrart, and I have done many things that I didn't know I could do with another man. It is so exciting and it gives me an erection just thinking about it; just thinking about you taking and fucking Wolfram's tight ass hole, it gives me an erection."

Yuuri spoke into Conrart's ear, pressing his knee into the man's erection. The other male held onto his shoulders, letting out a loud moan. Conrart's left hand traveled down and gripped at his hip, urging him forward, to give him more pleasure. "Admit it." The king whispered into the brown haired male's ear sexily, and it was also a demand. Another moan escaped the older man as Yuuri pressed his knee further, then pulled back. Slightly panting and a light blush on his cheeks, the captain narrowed his gold orbs at the king, being stubborn.

"I…" Conrart paused, then a thought came to him. Pushing Yuuri's hips back a little, the captain placed both his legs on either side of Yuuri's legs, then curled his left leg up and around his waist. This way, the captain could feel the other male's erection against his bottom. "Two could play at this game." He smirked, then pushed his clothed body against Yuuri's naked one. Conrart could feel the erection slide against his bottom, and he let out a breath of air. Thrusting his hips, the brown haired man gripped at Yuuri's hip and shoulder, giving him a slight advantage.

"Ohohoho…You want to play like that? Fine, we could do that." The king smirked right back at the other, his eyes flashing with humor as the other's eyes flew open when Yuuri held fast to his hips with both hands, pushing his legs further apart so that he could stand more comfortably between them. When both legs were wrapped around his waist, Yuuri surged forward with his hips, earning himself a throaty groan. Each thrust was rough and wild, causing the older man to hold onto the pale youth's shoulders. Conrart couldn't control the ride, so he might as well enjoy it, thought Yuuri as he let out a low groan. Sliding his hands back to hold onto Conrart's bottom, he did so, and that earned him another moan.

Conrart's eyelids fluttered closed, and Yuuri smirked as the other bit his lip, trying to keep moans down; he didn't surpass the pleasure that was overriding his system. Getting a better grip on his hips, Yuuri slammed his hips against him, which caused the other's mouth to open. Taking the chance, the double black king crashed his lips down onto the other's, shoving his tongue into his mouth before he could do anything about it. Yuuri knew that he stole Conrart's breath, and that he couldn't do anything about it. He matched the thrust of his tongue to the thrust of his hips.

Suddenly Yuuri stopped, and Conrart looked at him through his half-lidded eyes. The black haired male pulled himself away from Conrart, and the other male looked confused slightly. Turning his head, he gestured for the Captain to move to the bed. The brown haired male shook his head, and the king narrowed his eyebrows. "Move. Now." He pointed, then grabbed a hold of Conrart's arm, pulling him to the bed. Throwing him down onto the mattress, the king shuffled across the room, dug in a few drawers, then came back to the bed, holding some items in his hand.

The items in his hand were: a blindfold, rope, handcuffs, a whip…'Oh Great One!' Thought a slightly panicked Conrart. A god damned dildo. A fucking vibrating dildo. Placing them on the bed, Yuuri looked over to Wolfram. Knowing that he was up by the way he was breathing, Yuuri climbed onto the bed, still naked, and wrapped his arms around Wolfram. "Good morning, love!" He said while smiling brightly then he kissed him gently, pouring all his love into it. There was a grunt from the blonde, and Yuuri pulled away from him, worry donning his face. "Are you hurt? Are you okay?" The questions came out before he could stop them.

"Hmm.." Wolfram let out as he sat up, ruffling his mussed up hair. "I am fucking sore all over, my asshole hurts, how in the fuck do you expect me to feel?" He snapped at his husband, then glared over to Conrart, who was staring at the two with wide eyes. "And why in the fuck is Conrart in here?" His green eyes glittered angrily, snapping back over to his sheepish looking love. Once he was sitting up all the way, he felt arms wrap around his waist, then lips pressing against his shoulder.

"Good morning to you too." There was humor in Yuuri's deep voice, yet it was intermingled with worry and tenderness. Yuuri rested his head on Wolfram's shoulder, then the blonde shrugged him off. His eyebrows narrowed in confusion, then he noted how Wolfram really looked. "Conrart, I need for you to leave me alone with my husband, I need to speak with him only. Get everything ready that we'll need for later. Do not worry," Yuuri noted that Conrart was going to speak, but he held his hand up. "He and I will be along, but I really need to speak with him. Dismissed." The king waved his hand, a shooing motion for him to leave. The brown haired male sat up, then stood. He bowed from his waist, then walked out, shutting the door behind him firmly.

"Wolfram. Listen to me." Yuuri said after he heard Conrart's receding footsteps. The blonde had looked away from him, and he didn't speak, nor give him the privilage to touch him. Every time the king tried to move to him, Wolfram would pull away. "Wolfram!" Yuuri said in frustration, standing now, watching his love walk to the windows, placing his hands on the windowsill. His bare bottom entranced Yuuri for a second, shaking his head, he stalked forward, intent on the blonde to speak with him. "Would you please listen to me for a second, I want to explain."

The blonde turned to Yuuri, his emerald orbs dancing with anger and yet filled with tears. "What in the hell do you want to talk about, Yuuri? How you invited Gunter to our bed, and you had shared me with him, like I was some common whore?" The blonde took a few steps, looking up at Yuuri, defiance made his eyes brighter along with the tears. "Do you know how much I hate you right now? Do you? Huh?" The blonde's voice was raising with every syllable, hands clenched tightly in fists.

Yuuri knew that he was hurt, not just physically, but emotionally and mentally. Looking down at his feet, shame washed into Yuuri's body. He hadn't felt like this in so long, it has been about three years since he felt like this; defeated, a loser, a total jackass. Bringing up his right hand, he rubbed the back of his neck, not even daring to look back up to the emerald orbs, afraid, actually afraid, to look at the man he loved with his whole being. He was guilty, thinking that Wolfram might actually enjoy Gunter's company with him. "Wolf…" Yuuri spoke his nickname softly, then turned away. He padded quietly over to the bed, then sitting down at the edge, placing his elbows on his knees, and setting his head in his open palms.

"I thought that you might have wanted to have another person in our bed, no matter who, just to have fun, to feel. And not just me, I wanted to see if you would have enjoyed another man's touch, and not just mine own. I do not want you seeking another man because you are tired of me, or my body. I know that I could be insufferable at times when it comes to your safety, it is because I love you so much. I do not know what I would do if I lost you. I wanted you to have a happy experience with me, because both you and I have never done such a thing. Wolfram Shibuya vonBelefelt, please, please, understand that I would not have done that if I didn't think you would think this way. Please!" Yuuri pleaded, looking back up to his husband. "Forgive me." Placing his head back down in his hands, he shook his head, then sighed. He was in turmoil, he really didn't know that Wolfram would have thought that.

"I wasn't sharing you, I was…" Yuuri paused, his own anger rising up in him so fast that he didn't have time to control it. The next thing he knew, he was standing and holding Wolfram by his head. Though his grip was firm, he wasn't hurting him. "God damn it Wolf!" Yuuri cursed, then turned away from him, holding his hands in front of his face, then he let them drop. The anger left him as quick as it came to him. The double black king moved away, unaware that Wolfram was following close by him. "Fuck!" He bellowed out, slamming his fist into the wall, hearing a few snaps. Pain washed into his body, and he relished in the pain, wanting it to submerge into the stinging, silent rebuke.

"Fucking calm down, Yuuri!" Screamed Wolfram, who glared at him, his orbs were afire, glinting with anger. Yuuri knew that the blonde was going to say more, but suddenly he was kissing him, quite roughly too. Without permission, Yuuri forced his tongue into Wolfram's mouth, taking it over in seconds. He was pushing Wolfram back to the bed with his body. They surfaced for air once, then dove right back into their angry make-out session. Pulling away from Wolfram's mouth, Yuuri glared down at Wolfram, who glared right back. "Why in the hell can you not take a gift when it is given to you?" He snarled out, then dropped his head and started to bite at his shoulder and neck, leaving bite marks and bruises from when he sucked on the soft skin. Each time that Yuuri went to a different area, Wolfram tried to stop him, but Yuuri snarled in an animalistic way.

Reaching over with his left hand, the king grabbed a bottle of lube and squirted some onto his hand, spread it over it, then up and down his hard shaft. "Fuck you! Bastard!" Wolfram cried out when Yuuri held down onto his left hip, angling himself to push into Wolfram without preparing him. The husband to the king struggled away from him, and almost succeeded. The king moved almost expertly and thrust into the blonde without a second thought. Wolfram's back arched, and he let out a strangled cry that echoed in the large room. "Mother…AAHHH!"

The last scream was when Yuuri started to thrust into Wolfram without giving him time to adjust to the girth and length of Yuuri's manhood. Each thrust was accentuated by a grunt or a scream. Tears were flowing down Wolfram's cheeks, disappearing into his hairline. He knew that something must have ripped, or he was bruised on the inside from the night before. However much pain Wolfram was in, he was still hard, still wanting the man that he fell in love with since he set his emerald gaze on him. He had stopped calling Yuuri a wimp after they first had sex, it was sweet, gentle, and yet it held so much innocence that it made Wolfram want to gag now that he thought of it.

Yuuri was supposed to be his lover, his partner, his husband. For the love of the Great One! How could Yuuri do this to him! He felt the rage and pleasure course through him. How could he think through this? He knew it had to do with the fact of his lover's… Betrayal. That was the thought coursing through his jumbled mind. "Fuck-Aaahh!" He screamed out when Yuuri had impaled him so thoroughly. "You're mine!" He howled hoarsely, wrapping his arms around the black haired male's neck.

He heard the grunting whisper. "No.." The heated whisper into his ear, caused another pleasurably terrified moan to escape through his pink lips. "..You are mine." A wave of pain washed through him as he was impaled again, though a masochistic moan left him before he was able to stop it.

This is what he lived for, right here, at this moment. Rough, wild, abusive sex. Each thrust brought pain into his body, yet he loved the pain. The screams were still as loud as the first, yet each scream that emanated from his throat seemed to hold more pleasure than the last one. The tears kept coming, his anger not diminishing, yet it built up with each deep and quick plunge. His hands found themselves on Yuuri's back, clawing at him, drawing the essence of life that flew so readily in the human and demon bodies. Wolfram cried out again, this time it held anger, because Yuuri leaned down and bit hard onto his shoulder, drawing blood.

Pushing his hips back against Yuuri, Wolfram groaned aloud when that particular thrust was deep and very fast. "Fucker, go faster!" He managed to get out, and the king complied by pulling half way out, then thrusting back deeper into the man below him. With one thrust, Yuuri found the enflamed prostate, hitting it dead on. Wolfram's back arched, and he let out a silent scream. Wolfram looked up through his lidded eyes, seeing the sadistic smirk on his husband's face.

Everything was out of control, the thrusts, the moans, the groans, the grunts….The everything! Wolfram was sliding up and down the bed, trying to find the rhythm, gripping onto Yuuri's right hip and the other hand holding fast to his left shoulder. Yuuri pulled back, sitting on his knees and the balls of his feet, lifting Wolfram's lower body up with him. Wolfram fell back onto the bed, and the only thing that he would be able to grab onto would be the sheets, or the headboard. Choosing the headboard, Wolfram reached up and held onto the wood, hopefully he would bust the damned thing…or burn it for a fact.

Wolfram's body was hot and having more flames wrap around him. The pleasure and pain both were too much for his body, and he wanted this feeling to go away. This feeling from his betraying, cold, sadistic, inhuman, and abusive lover overwhelmed him. When he did think about it, Wolfram loved him, adored him, lived for him. Everything about Yuuri drew him in. If Yuuri was the sun then Wolfram was a flower. He drew the life from the other, always striving for a shower of affection, or some kind of love. His devotion to the other was unrequited, and it seemed like it wasn't allowed to be shown in public, and or private when they were like this. Though Yuuri had yet to still take him in public-which Wolfram was dreading to happen sooner than later.

If Wolfram was anger Yuuri in any-way-shape-or-form, and or cause some irritation to the king, Yuuri had the right as king, and has his husband, to take him. Yuuri would be able to command for Wolfram to suck him off, even if they were in the court room, though Wolfram prayed to the Great One that it wouldn't happen. His body lifted from the bed as Yuuri pulled out of him, flipped him around so that his legs would wrap around his waist, chest against chest. "N..no! Not this position!" He cried out. Wolfram hated this position because Yuuri would be able to drive deep into him, and without stopping either. It drove Wolfram crazy.

"A-ah!" He cried out, his arms around Yuuri's neck. Each thrust was deep and perfectly aimed at his prostate. Soon enough, Wolfram wasn't able to make a rational thought or sound. The sounds coming from his throat were animalistic, guttural and loud. He bit his lip, trying to keep the sounds to a minimum. Wolfram heard a snarl, then a sharp thrust sent his world whirling. His fingers dug into skin, and he knew that he was drawing blood. A scream left his throat before he was able to stop it. He could feel tears rolling down his cheeks again. There was too much pleasure. He was shaking his head back and forth, wanting it to end. "P-please!" He cried out, his hips moving up and down.

In a few thrusts, Wolfram started to see white spark across his vision. The emerald eyed male wasn't trying to hold anything back anymore, and he was pushing back against Yuuri when he pulled. "I'm...I'm!" Wolfram tried to hang onto Yuuri, but he fell back onto the bed. Everything became white, and he couldn't hear over the roar of his hears. He knew that he screamed, because he felt it come from his mouth. The pleasure that rolled over his body...Wolfram could explain it. It felt...Like heaven. At the same time, it was hell because it tore through him like a fire, engulfing him completely.

He gave a hoarse mewl when he felt the heat of Yuuri's seed spill into him. The roar calmed down, and he felt Yuuri lean forward, resting his head on the blonde's shoulder. Though it seemed like he didn't have any control of his muscle, Wolfram brought his left hand up and placed it on his husband's arm. Both of them were panting, not moving though. Slow as ever, the king pulled himself out with a groan. The two looked at one another. Once more, they were calm. Everything of when they were angry at one another was gone in this session of sex. Wolfram shivered when he could feel the others cum leak out of him.

Yuuri looked down at his chest, seeing Wolfram's cum on him. "Are you able to stand?" He asked quietly, his black eyes scanning. "If not, I will get some heated, wet rags to clean us off." When he was standing, Yuuri walked across the room and disappeared into the bath room. Wolfram sighed, wiping his eyes and face with his forearm. It was... Exciting, to say the least. That kind of sex always shown Wolfram's true self, and that he was ashamed because of it. He wouldn't admit it because it was...wrong to feel like that. Something really warm hit his chest, and his eyes flung open, looking around wildly before he realized that it was just a rag. "Clean yourself off." Yuuri commanded, it seemed like he already done that.

Wolfram did as he was told, as best as he could. During the process of cleaning himself, Wolfram watched as Yuuri got dressed. "Stay in bed today, I'll tell the maids to come in to remove the sheets and put in new ones. Also," The double black looked at Wolfram, "I love you." He mumbled, then opened the door. Closing it behind him before Wolfram was able to say anything back to him.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

The next morning, the sun had just peaked over the mountains, creating a lovely sunrise. The pink and yellow hues complimented one another, and the dark blue mountain seemed like a shadow. It was starting to get cold, really cold during the night time. The king was busy in his study for most of the morning. The only break he took was to have a midmorning snack before delving back into work. Even if his hand cramped from writing letters and doing his signature, Yuuri wanted to make sure that the Demon Kingdom was in good shape before he went on his little trip today. He wouldn't be gone for long, maybe two to three days at the most.

Smiling to himself, Yuuri thought of Wolfram. He frowned quickly, thinking of the day before. They had argued quite heatedly, Wolfram slapped Yuuri then the king forcefully had sex with Wolfram. The sex was great, really great. The only thing that was missed between making love was the actual 'love' part. Even if the king and his husband said 'I love you' five times a day, the feeling was starting to fade. Maybe he should just cancel his meeting with Conrart. Shaking his head, Yuuri set his jaw. He was going to finish this to the end, no matter how long it would take for Wolfram to see how many nights it took planning this.

He groaned when he stood, trying to get the stiffness out of his joints by stretching out. Having sex like that was also a strain on his body since he was doing most of the damn moving. Pops and cracks were heard through the room as Yuuri moved his arms, legs, and back. He placed his right thumb right behind his jaw, index and middle on his chin and turned his head. Crack! Crack! Crack! "Ah." The king grinned, feeling better.

"That is disgusting, hearing your bones crack like that." Yuuri whirled around, looking at Wolfram. A shock went through his system, looking at the other. Wolfram was in all black, with the gold epaulettes and a few hints of blue here and there. Other than that, Wolfram looked absolutely... Delicious. "You should stop doing that, it makes me queasy just hearing it, and I do not even want to _feel_ how that is. If you are going to be doing that, then please do it not in my presence. That is my request to you." Wolfram came into the study, slightly limping. "Call for some lunch, and we'll eat together."

Yuuri wanted to frown and talk to Wolfram about the night before, but he smiled at the others brisk attitude. "As you will." He walked to the door, opened it and looked down the hallways. "Bring me and Wolfram some lunch, please. Take your time." He added when the maid almost dropped what she had in her arms. "Do what you need to do first, then you will bring us some lunch." Yuuri closed the door to look back to Wolfram. He could see the other leaning against his left fingers, his arm propped up on the armrest of the comfortable chair. Coming up behind the other, Yuuri placed his hands on his shoulders, leaning down and kissing the top of his head. "I must apologize for yesterday, Wolfram," When he could feel the other going to talk, he gently placed his right hand over his mouth, silencing him, "No, it was all my fault."

A silence between them was endless when it was broken by Wolfram who placed his right hand on Yuuri's left one. "We are both at fault, Yuuri. This is an argument that will happen whether we like it or not, we both know that, Yuuri." Wolfram whispered, placing a kiss on his hand. Yuuri sighed, knowing that it was true. Wolfram looked up, his head tilting back, pursing his lips like he wanted a kiss. So, in turn, the king leaned down again and kissed him gently. Yuuri aimed the kiss to be gentle, but Wolfram's mouth opened up and he licked Yuuri's lips with his tongue. A smirk adorned his face before he drove his tongue into the hot cavern, mingling saliva like they did many times.

A knock on the door told them that the maids were here with their lunch. With a groan, Yuuri pulled his mouth away only to be pulled back down. Wolfram's hands were tangled in his black hair, keeping their mouths fused together. To make sure that the other won't pull away, Yuuri slid his hands up and cupped Wolfram's jaw with both hands. Another knock made them both growl. Yuuri shot up, glaring at the door. "Come in!" He barked out. Timidly, the maids came in. "Set the food on the table." The maids did as they were told. "Tell Lord Weller that everything has to be ready in an hour, and to have extra warm gear for the travel." They bowed, leaving the room.

Yuuri turned his gaze back over to his husband, seeing the questioning look. A smile came to his face, sweet and innocent. "We are going on a small trip, Conrart, you, and I. I know that you haven't planned for it, and that you might have other things to do, but I scheduled it for us a couple days ago." Wolfram nodded his head, thinking. "Come, it is time to eat." Yuuri patted his lap, and Wolfram blushed slightly, but he obeyed and sat down on Yuuri's lap gently. The black haired male wrapped his left arm around Wolfram's waist, the other going forward to grab the food.

They spent the whole hour like that, cuddling and feeding each other. Wolfram liked how Yuuri would gaze at him lovingly, the only person in his world that he loved so much. It was foolish of Wolfram to think that his love was unrequited when it came to love from Yuuri last night. Wolfram couldn't even think how he would feel if Yuuri took another lover. He really didn't mind that others took him... But, if someone were to take his husband from him, this world will feel wrath like they never had before. What he would create would be dangerous. Much more dangerous than it was with the battle of the Originals and the Demon Tribesmen.

Much sooner than they were anticipating, Conrart came into the study, looking at the two cuddling. He knew at once that he would never be able to match up to the love that they share. A smile lit his gold eyes, and he bowed slightly. "Your Majesties." A wave from Yuuri caused Conrart to raise his brow. "Are you ready to go?" The two in the chair sighed simultaneously, which caused the oldest male to chuckle. He straightened and smiled softly.

The two stood and walked around the room, straightening it up before the three left for the stables. They laughed and talked, readying their horses quickly but swiftly. After a few moments they were ready, and set off. Since the three didn't want to rush their horses and have them sweat too early, it was an easy pace set. Though it was cold out, Yuuri loved it during the winter time there because there wasn't any buildings, no cars, no mopeds. Not as much people as there is in Japan. A happy sigh left his lips, and the other two looked at him strangely. "I was just thinking how Japan has many people, and that here... There are no concrete buildings, no pollution, not as much people. I absolutely love it. I don't think that I could go back to Japan, and call it home. It may have my blood family there, but there are no ties. Ken is here, and he doesn't go back either."

Wolfram blinked, when did Yuuri start calling His Eminence by his first name? As if reading his mind, Yuuri looked over to Wolfram, smiling slightly. "During the late evening, Ken and I have been talking and taking time to understand more of the Demon Kingdom, and the humans of this world. I am the Demon King, and have been since I was fifteen. By the time I was eighteen, I realized that for three years that I was just fooling around, and had nothing done. I was shirking my duty to this land, and Gwendal was kind enough to take the job for me in that time being. However, now, I cannot give this duty to anyone else. I can't possibly think of doing that, it would be...horrifying. I wouldn't know where would they have put things, what has been signed. Which document went here!" He laughed at the end, then he shook his head. Yuuri watched as his breath come out of his mouth, trying to look close to the crystalized particles of air.

Conrart looked sidelong at Yuuri, "There was a time where you wouldn't even go near that desk in the study, Your Majesty. I think that you have grown from a rambunctious boy to a grown man within five years. Most people do not grow up so quickly, and they will not have the audacity to do the daunting task. It is very hard and it is very strenuous to people who have a weak will." His gold eyes were staring directly at the king, who squirmed a little on Ao. "Do not mistake me, Your Majesty, you have been a wonderful Demon King, the best that there ever was, even better than the Great One."

There was a silence between the three, and when Conrart didn't die, they took it as a good sign. Yuuri looked down, watching Ao's neck, feeling an embarrassed blush creeping onto his face. "I am not the best man. Might as I try, I am not. Just because I do a few things for the Kingdom, doesn't mean that I am better than the Great One. He has founded this world that you are in. He and the others defeated the Originals. To compare me to him is something I cannot think of. Doing desk work could be hard, but it does get a lot of things down within my country. Growing up, I never thought that I never grew up. Ask Wolfram." He glanced over to the blonde, who glared at him playfully. "Though my appearance has changed, I do not think that my personality has made any movements of becoming older. I still try for peace between each country and more companionship between the humans and demons, but I haven't made much progress when it comes to the whole, general idea of it."

Conrart and Wolfram titled their head down, thinking of what Yuuri just said. Wolfram was the first to speak. "For when you first came here, everyone doubted you, even I did. I must admit that, Yuuri. I really did. It seemed like you couldn't do anything right, nor did you have an ounce of leadership in you because you were so new to it. Most of us thought that you were going to up and quit, leaving us here stranded. Don't you see, Yuuri, you brought us this far!" Wolfram spread his arms, looking at Yuuri straight in the eye. "I wouldn't even talk to Conrart, nor think of him as my brother, if it weren't for you. Don't forget, you also started up your 'baseball' team for the children to play. You found the four forbidden boxes, and brought them home, where they belonged. You defeated the Great One _and_ the Originals combined. Yuuri, just because you speak so low of yourself, it doesn't mean that you are. You are our king, the one who leads us into battle. The savior of our kind!"

By the time Wolfram was done speaking, he was gasping for breath. Yuuri stared at him, a shocked look in his eyes. "Let us not talk of this subject until we reach the place." The other two didn't voice a different opinion, so they traveled in silence, the only sound breaking it was the breathing of the horses and the clop of their hooves.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"A-ah!" Wolfram's moan came out of his throat, feeling a feather light touch to his neck. The scent of roses glide into his senses. He was blindfolded and his arms were tied behind him, so that he couldn't get away. When they got into the old home, Yuuri started to attack him, well...More like sexually attack him, even though Conrart was right there. He was suddenly blindfolded and tied before he was dragged into a room with a very soft bed. "Ah!" He cried out again, feeling the soft petals of the red rose against his nipples. He was squirming, whether he was trying to escape or entice, they didn't know. Who knew that his senses would be heightened after his eyes were closed.

Quite amazingly, Wolfram was undressed slowly, even though the two were ravenously licking and sucking at his pale peach skin. With each nibble and the flat tongue against his flesh, he would whimper and moan out their names. Yuuri latched onto left nipple while Conrart started to suck on the other one. His back arched high into the air, his head moving back and forth. "Ke!" Wolfram's arms pulled against the bonds, trying to free them so he could hold onto their heads. Tongues and teeth. That is what Wolfram was feeling, and his senses were becoming frayed, and he couldn't hold on anymore. He felt a one hand on his shaft, and the other on his testicles. The one on his hand began to stroke him quickly.

He was seeing white flashes before his eyes, and he almost screamed with pleasure as he came. The mouths and hands disappeared and the blonde panted, still struggling against the bonds. He never knew when to give up. Wolfram's upper back lifted up, and his legs raised when he felt a finger at his back entrance. A shuddering moan left him, and he tried to keep relaxed but he tightened up when he felt two fingers this time. "Ke..." He let out quietly, almost like a hiss. The blonde knew he wouldn't last longer because he could feel himself become hard again. A hot mouth clamped down on his shaft, and he groaned.

Thrashing his head back and forth, Wolfram tried to keep up with the two, but when he could feel something larger than fingers pressing against his entrance, Wolfram let go. His legs relaxed when hands held the back of his legs, but his back tensed. "Relax." The purr came from Yuuri, and he did as he was told. The hardened shaft pushed into him, and he flinched, biting his lip. Tasting the irony taste of blood, Wolfram released his lip. The flesh was licked by a long tongue, and he tangled with the wet muscle with his own. He had forgotten about the cock that was in him for a split second before the person started to thrust into him. His head hit the bed, and he cried out, his body rocking with the others rhythm.

"F..fuck!" Wolfram cursed, his legs tightening around the slim waist. His dick was taken a hold of and stroked quickly. Each thrust and each stroke were matched evenly, in which it drove the blonde crazy. Wolfram's body was spasming out of control, as if he were trying to escape from the other. It really wasn't working, because the grip on his hips. A mouth clamped down onto his, tongues dancing once more. He couldn't breathe, nor could he think. All he knew was that he was receiving so much pleasure that it rocketed his whole body. Within moments he could feel another orgasm coming to him.

When his inner muscles started to twitch and clamp down, the person pulled out of him, and he cried out because of the loss. He was flipped over on his frontside, his ass in the air. The other plunged deep into him in one thrust, and his scream was muffled by the blanket. A hand grabbed his hair and pulled him up to his knees. Whether it was Yuuri or Conrart that was plunging deep into him, or the one sucking him off, he didn't know, or he didn't care about it. It felt so damned good. His mind was hazy, and he didn't want it to stop one bit.

Wolfram was really close to coming, he could feel it. If his jaw kept open any much more longer he thought that it would break from the strain of releasing choked screams. A sudden flash of white sent him spiraling into ecstasy, him screaming in the end. He felt the hot seed spill into him, and he came again. The mouth around him swallowed all of it, and he didn't want this to stop. "P-please..." He begged the two, his head dropping, chin hitting his chest. His breath was ragged and torn because of his cries. "N-no more..." Gently he was put back on the bed, his hands untied, the blindfold removed from his eyes.

He was barely even awake when he saw gold eyes looking at him concerned. Black orbs bore into his green ones, asking if he was okay. Wolfram nodded weakly, "Tired..." He wasn't even able to finish the sentence because he fell asleep right there. The blonde didn't feel a hand patting his head, moving his hair from his face. A soft kiss placed on his forehead, and the murmuring words of 'I love you.' He didn't hear or feel any of this. Wolfram was sleeping deeply and soundly, like he did when he was a child after a hot bath.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"Wasn't that exciting?" Yuuri looked at Conrart, his black eyes piercing. The king had put on his pants, but let the shirt stay off. They were resting in the next room over, sitting in comfortable chairs, looking out to the snow covered backyard. Both had a wine glass in hand, the finest wine in the land, taking sips slowly.

Conrart had to admire the king's taste in wine, but it was to be expected because he _was_ the king. "It..." He paused, thinking of his words carefully, because he saw the way Yuuri was looking at him. "It was most definitely exciting." Conrart ran a hand through his auburn hair, thinking idling how the king looked slightly irritated. He should have been because he didn't get a chance to please Wolfram like he did. They had blindfolded him and bound him when they arrived at the house.

"Good." The curt reply made the other look at the king sharply, wondering what was wrong with him. "Finish your wine, and get over here." Yuuri and Conrart drank the rest of their wine in a few gulps. Conrart stood and walked over to the king, kneeling before him, head bowed. He was about to ask what the king wanted from him when Yuuri grabbed his chin, making him look directly into his eyes. "Suck me." It was a command, a royal command.

He was going to protest, but Yuuri's eyes narrowed slightly, and he saw his black hair lifting up, magic rising into the air. The gold eyed male used both hands to unbuckle his gold washed belt. Slowly pulling down the zipper, he could see that the king had an erection. _'It must be painful.'_ Conrart thought, his right hand slipping into Yuuri's pants, pulling out his manhood. Seeing the enlarged cock made his own throb most angrily.

Bending his head down, Conrart licked the slit, but the king didn't make a move or twitch. Yuuri poured himself another glass of wine, watching the other at the same time from the corner of his eye. Once the glass was filled at the precise place, Yuuri put the bottle down. His left hand picked the glass up carefully, looking at the other, his black gaze ordering the other to do more. Doing as he was told, Conrart engulfed him whole.

The king just took a sip of his wine, not moving from his spot. "You have to be better than this." The double black king commented, blinking slowly. It had been a while since he had taken anyone in his throat, but Conrart didn't think that he was this out of practice. Closing his eyes tightly, the captain forced himself to take more of the other, but didn't make it far. Suddenly, he had Yuuri's right hand gripping the hairs on the back of his head, pushing him down. "You angered me, Conrart Weller, when you came into my beloved. You should have known better than to do that."

Conrart's eyes widened when his head was pulled back, then shoved back down. Yuuri's shaft went down his throat, and he tried to get away. Simply the king sipped his wine, making the others head bob up and down, _making_ the other take him in. Gold eyes closed tightly, he was trying to keep the tears back, but they slipped down his face. He heard the glass touch the end table, and then the hand touching his wet face. "Do not make any mistakes of doing that again, or I will hurt you. I do not intend you to take him again, this was the once in a lifetime thing." Yuuri pulled the others head away from his shaft, letting him breathe a little.

Again his head was forced down onto the king's shaft, taking him. "Use your tongue, and suck a little." He commanded, and that is all Conrart could do is obey. Hollowing his cheeks, flattening his tongue, Conrart devoured the other. Willingly he swallowed him, then he heard the grunt form Yuuri, and he knew that he was doing it right. Continuing with the vigorous ministrations, he heard more grunts and a small moan coming from the other.

The king pulled Conrart's head away from his shaft, and he came onto his face. The substance hitting his face made him flinch slightly, but he wiped it off, licking it off around his lips. Bringing his hand up, he licked his fingers, thinking that the king had an unique taste to him.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

**Sorry guys for taking so damned long. I was really trying to get this done, but I have school... I learned that I was going on a trip, and will be gone for about two weeks this weekend. Don't worry, I'll have my laptop with me, so I could finish up chapter three (yes, I have started it) and post it when I am finished with it.**

**I really do apologize for not updating, and that I ask for your forgiveness! This is fourteen pages long! Be happy!**

**Well, give me a review on how I did, please?**

**Anywho, until next time**

**WolfLove**


	3. Yosak Part I

_**RealYosak**_

**Well, wasn't last chapter very exciting? It was, for meh. Well… I knew what was going to happen because I wrote it X3 Didja really like it? I sure did. Poor, poor Wolfram. **

**Anywho, since the title chapter says it all that is what this chapter is going to be about. Ya'll are going to be in for a big surprise though, since…. Eh, I won't tell ya, you will have to find out what **_**does**_** happen. **

**I hope that you all enjoy this!**

_**(Side note: I truly was expecting more reviews than that, hopefully I will get more this time of round?)**_

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

The air around the castle, if looked closely, was dangerous and foreboding. However, on the outside, it was peaceful and happy. Yet again though, if over looked, it would be bustling with servants running around, trying to get ready for the holidays. Since they were busy, the nobles and royalty alike were staying out of their way, asking little of them, even. The servants were hectic and moving quickly, but not making any mistakes, since it could cause a disaster. A sudden swirl of snow touched the castle, and everyone was glad that Covenant Castle had windows and good doors.

It was starting to get cold outside, and it really was hard to keep the castle at a good, warm temperature. Even though in each room there was a hearth, and big ones in the dining halls, they still had to account for the wood that needed to bring inside. The king would have to decide which area around the kingdom to cut wood from, and he also had to know what kind of animals lived there. He would also have to figure out exactly how _much_ the castle would need in order to survive for a week. Before the week would end, he would send out another party to get _more_.

The said king was in his office with neatly stacked papers around him, writing with his quill pen. The monarch lifted the pen from the paper to dip it back into the bottled ink. When his fingers moved back to the paper, he smiled softly, though his hand did not stray away nor make an unnecessary mark. His mind went back to the past three days. Lifting up his left hand from the table, he ran it through his envious black hair. Licking his lips, since they were dry, he reached over and pulled a rope. The door opened to reveal two maids. One was carrying a tray laden with fruits from different lands, the other had teacups and a teapot with sugar cubes in a bowl.

"Set it down on the table, and go to His Majesty Wolfram vonBelifelt, tell him that I request his presence here." The maids bowed their heads with a little 'As you wish, Your Majesty' before they left. Setting his pen down on the desk, he leaned back into his comfortable chair tapping his fingers together before his chest. He stood, revealing more of his black clothing, exposing his pale skin. On silent feet, the king stepped from behind the desk and over to the table. Handling the teapot with care, he poured the hot tea into two cups before he sat down in the plush chair.

Once more the door opened to reveal his husband. At once the king stood and bowed from the waist. "Wolfram." He greeted then he stood straight, a smile tugging at his lips. The other nodded his head slightly before coming into the room completely, shutting the door behind him. They stood there, looking at one another. The king hopeful and pleading eyes looking at him, the other calculating and accusation in his green orbs, both wanting their side to win over in the staring contest. "Would you have a spot of tea with me in the midmorning? Or will you go from the room without talking to me?"

Wolfram glared at the other before he huffed and sat down ungraciously in the chair across from the king. "I might as well, Your Majesty, since you so _demanded_ me to do so." There was a hint in his voice, like he was trying to scold the king and at the same time he was hurt. His gaze flicked away from the king, not wanting to see the hurt and anger inside the black eyes that he had fallen in love with. The king had not moved from where he stood, so Wolfram looked back over. "Just sit down and drink your tea, Yuuri! Don't be so damned stubborn about it."

The king looked at Wolfram even more, then he dipped his head. He sat down carefully, all the while looking at the other. "As you wish, Wolfram." The king saw the other's back twitch, and a smirk found its way onto his face. "How was your evening, last night?" He might as well be formal as his husband wanted it to be. "That is, if you permit me to ask you such a question befitting your personal life." Yuuri reached forward to take hold of the glass cup with the hot contents. Bringing it to his lips, he let out a breath, moving the steam out of the way before taking a small sip. The tea flowed over his taste buds, and he let out a little 'hmm.' "Delightful." He commented raising the cup to the other before taking another sip.

Talking like this was painful for the both of them, but they were not going to succumb to the other, because they were just stubborn like that. Wolfram lifted on leg to put it over the other and reached forward himself for his cup of tea. "My evening was broken by those bustling maids who didn't know to keep quiet, I made sure that they remembered to keep quiet after I scorched the stone by their feet. Soon enough, they scurried off to do their business elsewhere." His voice was calm, but the king saw the eyebrow twitch, showing that he was slightly irritated from the lack of sleep. "The tea could be stronger, but it will do for now." Wolfram commented back before setting the teacup on his knee, looking across to the other.

"If they are such a bother to you, then would you move to a different area of the castle, mayhaps one closer to the back? There isn't much activity there, and your sleep will not be disturbed in any way. I could make it happen, that is, if you want it to." The king's cool voice came out a whisper, barely even audible. What Wolfram interpreted was that if he wanted to move away from Yuuri's suite and into a different area of the castle, the king wouldn't say no. Everything that Wolfram wanted, Yuuri would try his hardest to accomplish it, small or big.

Wolfram looked closer at the king, searching for him. The normal Yuuri would insist that Wolfram stay in the bed with him, or at least in the other room where he could hear him. The king's voice sound tired, as if he was running out of energy to bat words back and forth like he used to. He could see how his shoulders were slumped, and how he rested in the chair. When the other moved, Wolfram saw the hand shake a little before he set the cup down. The king rested his back against the cushion, blinking slowly. "Let me think on it." Was all he was going to reply with, and the king nodded his head, closing his eyes.

Yuuri rested his head on his right, upturned palm, keeping his eyes closed. He was becoming tired from all the work, staring at pieces of parchments. Many people were asking if they could get help for wood, or help from the castle from various parts of the kingdom. Not many were requesting to stay at the castle, but there was few who did ask to stay at the castle for a short period of time. Every time he finished a letter, or write his name, a pigeon or a hawk would go from his window and to their designated area. Taking in a deep inhale through his nose, he let it come out of his mouth a moment later.

Different demons and humans would argue whether that was a sigh, or just breathing deeply. His hands cramped from writing, and he would have to call to his magic so that he could make them stop cramping, or keep him awake at times. More than once he would use the blue magic to have his headaches go away. Yuuri knew that he had to rest some time, but he couldn't just yet. He didn't want to get behind, nor ask Gwendal for help on the papers. The lord was busy too, and the king didn't want anyone else to shoulder the responsibility anymore. It was his duty to the kingdom and the people who lived in it that he had to do it, and him alone.

"…room." The king tried to open his eyes, he really tried, and he was also trying to listen. The words weren't forming in his head. "…move to the room." Yuuri nodded his head tiredly, sitting up. Everything was bleary and he was trying to focus on Wolfram by narrowing his eyes. He asked what Wolfram had said, and he listened again, this time concentrating. "I want to move to the room, _our_ room." A sigh left Yuuri as he stood on shaky legs. Nodding his head once more, Yuuri rested his hands on the table, shaking his head to clear the hazy feeling.

"I'll…" He paused trying to think of what he was about to say, it took him a few seconds, but he got it back. "I'll have it done by tonight. Let me get eight maids to move your stuff into the bedroom, and then we will decide what to do from there." Yuuri cleared his throat, trying to relieve the sleepiness by force. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Wolfram, I need to finish my work." He turned his back to his husband, looking at his desk, dreading what he had to do next.

Yuuri didn't see that Wolfram stood and walked behind him, but felt it when the other wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. "I think that you need to sleep, and then afterward we could bathe. After we bathe, we will eat." Yuuri felt and heard Wolfram say that. A frown flitted on his face before he placed his hands on his husband's, feeling the warmth coming from them. He knew that he should, but he couldn't. He just couldn't because there was more paperwork that needs to be done. As if Wolfram read his mind, he felt the other mumble. "I'll ask Gwendal to take over for now, and then you could go back to working, Yuuri."

"No. I could get them done just as well as Lord vonVoltaire does. I'll do it. I don't want others to do what needs to be done by _me_, and _me_ alone." Was his reply, and when he was finished speaking, his husband's arms tightened around his waist. "Wolfram, I will not promise you that I will sleep just yet, it is too early in the day to do such a thing, let alone take a break. I'll survive for the rest of the day, and for the rest of this season if I have to." Yuuri murmured back to him, and the other shook his head. "Yes, I will do it. Wolfram, I need you to look after Greta while I am busy and unable to attend to her. This is what I ask of you as your husband, not as your king. Our daughter needs to have one of us with her, so that the other could finish working."

The blonde male pulled away from the king, turning his back to him. "That is a low call, very low, even for you." He responded, shaking his head furiously. The monarch sighed, sliding his body so that he would face the back of Wolfram's. "Greta is fifteen now, she could look after herself. If she wants one of us, then she will seek for us. Our daughter knows that the both of us would be busy during this time of year, and will not get under our feet." Wolfram turned around to face Yuuri, his green eyes flashing like twin jewels. "I am trying to look after your health Yuuri! Though I am angry at you for sharing me again, I can't stand it when I see you become like…Like this!" His hands gestured to Yuuri's body.

Reaching out with his hands, he placed them on the blonde's cheeks, making the other look at him gently. "Wolfram, I am glad that you are worried about me, but I cannot shirk my duty now; especially when the kingdom needs me the most. I do know that my family needs me, but I cannot attend to you right at this moment. Let me finish the paperwork on my de-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence because Wolfram slapped his hands away.

"That is _bullshit_ and you know it. There is always going to be paperwork on your desk, you _asshole_. Do you ever think that Greta wants you with her at times when it's only me? She asked me, 'Wolfram, when is Yuuri coming to see me? I miss him, but I don't want to bother him while his working.' She _misses_ you, Yuuri. _I_ miss you! We don't even see you very often, and it does break both of our hearts when we don't see you as her father and my husband! Only when you are the Demon King!" Wolfram began to shout, glaring at the king. "People are starting to say how you have become so engrossed in the kingdom that you forget all about us. They also say that we will fall apart and never be a family again. I try to ignore them, but it sounds like the truth to me!"

Yuuri was taken aback at the shouting, and he hung his head. It was true, the king was so busy lately that he hadn't even seen Greta for three days, much less Wolfram. He was extremely tired, and he had a headache now. "As for, as you put it, 'sharing' you. I had told you already Wolfram my reason for it. Do you want me to explain it to you again? Or do you remember?" The black haired male glared down at the other. "I want to see you guys, however, when I go to do so, I am stopped from seeing you two! Letters from nobles and some aristocrats, saying how it is 'Most Urgent' to read it, come here and I read them. I really do try! I do." This was starting to become an old argument, but they always broached on the subject.

Not expecting Wolfram to slap him, Yuuri's head snapped off to the right, and then he felt the sting afterward. "Try harder! Read those letters later! Don't read them at that moment!" He snapped, almost like a growl coming from the other. Neither noticed that Greta, Conrart, Yosak, Gwendal, and Gunter stood at the doorway, watching this. They were too heated and too riled up to notice the others anger. The rest wanted to intervene, but the men knew that they couldn't, because this was just between the two. "What would your Mother think of this?"

The last question riveted in Yuuri's mind. He could feel the magic rushing around him, and he snarled. "_Don't ever bring Mother into this subject, it is only between __**you**__and __**me**_." Then he slapped Wolfram back with his right hand, finally snapping. Yuuri didn't think that he hit him that hard, but Wolfram went careening into on of the chairs, knocking it and him over onto the floor. It was the first time that he had ever hit Wolfram, Yuuri had let his husband smack him back and forth, but not once had he lain one hand on him violently. He looked to the door, seeing the others.

A shock went through his system, seeing his daughter, who was holding onto Gwendal, her arms wrapped around the lord's waist. The dark brown haired wrapped one arm around her, staring at them. Gunter's eyes were closed, as if he were in pain. Conrart took the incentive to step into the room, Yosak right behind him. The middle brother was going to say something, but a sound stopped all of them. The singing of a blade coming from its sheathe. Just hearing it had Yuuri scrambling to grab his. He barely had enough time when Wolfram's sword came down in a high arch. When the two blades hit one another, sparks flew and a loud screeching tore into their ears.

Wolfram's blade pulled from his, only to come back at a high rate of speed. The twang of the swords had Yuuri's ears ringing, but he dared not put his sword down. He saw a killing intent in Wolfram's eyes, all because Yuuri dared to lay a hand on him. When Wolfram came at him again, Yuuri went forward. Their hilts locked, they were body to body. The king knew that he could bore down on Wolfram because of his superior weight. He wasn't trying to put gas to the flame, knowing that it would ignite even more. "No more, Wolfram! This is enough. I think that after we don't see one another until dinner time, we would be civil enough to talk instead of fighting." Yuuri was trying to reason with him, but he wasn't letting up his grip on the other. "Look! Greta and the others are here! Do you really want to fight with our daughter watching?"

"You started this argument!" Wolfram cried, pulling away. Unfortunately, Yuuri's sword went with Wolfram. It seemed like Wolfram couldn't even hear what he was talking about, or _whom_ he was talking about. Yuuri knew that his was the end of it once his sword slipped out of his hands. A cry left everyone in the room, everyone besides Yuuri. Wolfram wasn't going to stop, and the king wasn't even going to try to get out of the way. His body relaxed, everything was moving in slow motion. Slowly Yuuri lifted his head up exposing his neck at the same time Wolfram's sword came at a sideways angle towards his head. A loud scream from Greta, a loud clang rang through everyone's ears. Pain exploded from Yuuri's left side, and he went sailing through the air only to hit his desk.

"Guuuhhhhh…" Yuuri moaned out, sliding to the floor. He was dimly aware that someone was screaming at him, telling him to stay awake. "Greta…" He wheezed out then his head fell back. For a moment, he was dizzy and lost into oblivion to the area around him. An abyss of pain hit him like a tidal wave, making him surface with a small roar. "Greta?" He asked, his voice was raspy, and he coughed out something. Faintly he heard her calling his name, even by the term 'Father' and 'Dad'. The father of the child smiled weakly, lifting his up his right hand to touch her cheek. It was wet, so she was crying, what for? Yuuri wondered quietly to himself. "Don't worry…I'll stay with you…I'm…I'm…" Yuuri took a breath, which caused him to cough even more so. Something wet hit his hand, and he blinked trying to focus. The king saw red, and he understood then. So, he was dying. A sigh left him then he smiled. "Wolfram, where is he? Where is my husband?" He asked in a quiet voice.

He heard and felt Wolfram come to him. "Yuuri! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" If Wolfram continued on anymore, Yuuri would cry. To make him be quiet, Yuuri placed his right index over his lips. However, Wolfram wouldn't be quiet. Gently Wolfram removed Yuuri's finger from his mouth to kiss his palm. The smile never left his face as he brought up both hands and cupped the blonde's cheeks. Pressing his lips against his husbands, Yuuri felt the other respond just as gently. "I love you." Wolfram murmured, wrapping his arms around Yuuri's neck. In return, the black haired male put his arms around Wolfram, drawing him close. Slowly the world turned black, and he wasn't in pain anymore. Yuuri kept his arms around Wolfram until he couldn't feel anything anymore.

xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

Eh. I decided to cut it down to two parts. You guys waited long enough. Writers block and everything in between that has kept me from continuing. I've got the second part almost finished.

If you want the second part, I must have at least five more reviews. Otherwise, you will not get it.

^-^ Until next time,

WolfLove


	4. Authors Note

**Hey guys…. It has been forever since I have updated and whatnot…but I have been EXTREMELY busy for a long time now. And I have started to think about finishing the second part to **_**Yosak**_

**But…my story alerted friends, I will be coming back~**

**There are a few things I have to say…..**

**Since I have been inactive…**

**This is what I will give you:**

**There will be Wolfram/Yuuri/Gwendal**

**And other, special things XDDD**

**Readers, friends, followers….**

**May you forgive me for waiting so long?**

**Your wonderfully, evil author**

**WolfLove**


End file.
